


Cherry Pie

by VideoStarVCR



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoStarVCR/pseuds/VideoStarVCR
Summary: Cherry pie had been his dad's favorite, maybe it had been his too at some point. Maybe he used to like the idea of adventures, and his first real battle. Maybe he used to look forward to a lot of things.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, re-wrote this and still hate it but I wanna keep all my writing. 
> 
> I'm so tired tbh, hope y'all somewhat like it.

It's strange to stay still. Beverly was sat in his room, having survived the not quite end of the world, he felt relief. Then all at once, exhaustion weighed down on him, and it stayed. It came in waves, in the form of quiet days where there was nothing left to do, and no way to help. It almost felt painful.

He could hear his mother in the kitchen. The sound of her shoes clicking on tile and the sound of pans clanging together. She was baking cherry pie, a thinly veiled attempt to help her cope. 

Beverly had long since stopped liking cherry pie. It was too hard to wash off. Hard to get out of the carpets. It clung to his hands and his armor and weighed him down a million times over.

They were lying to themselves in a way. Determined to pretend that nothing had changed, but it had. It led to family dinner becoming a tradition between just the two of them. Led to countless sleepless nights, and they were both tired.

Cherry pie had been his dad's favorite, maybe it had been his too at some point. Maybe he used to like the idea of adventures, and his first real battle. Maybe he used to look forward to a lot of things.

Maybe his mom would sit next to him on nights where his dad came back, wounded and beyond exhausted, and tell him how great the adventure was. Maybe she would talk about cherry, and how it was impossible to wash out. Maybe he believed her.

None of that matters now, because there were blood stains on the carpet, and they were both pretending to see faded cherry.


End file.
